


The Governess: A Swell Way to Cool Down

by InfinityOnDrugs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemas, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Inflation, MD/LB, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityOnDrugs/pseuds/InfinityOnDrugs
Summary: During a hot day in the middle of Summer, Connor and Kirsten, Connor's Governess, take a long dip in the pool to try to cool off. When that doesn't entirely work, Kirsten has a wicked idea to help Connor cool down.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The Governess: A Swell Way to Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> First piece on this site! Just a short fetish piece I hammered out. Contains inflation, MD/lb (sort of).

“Are you sure this will help me cool down, Miss Kirsten?”

The summer sun blazed hot in the sky, burning the hours through the third day in a heatwave. Not even the far reaches of the back country was spared the blazing wrath. Not even the cool of the pool could help with the scorching heat, as Connor found out. But his only friend, his Governess Kirsten, had an interesting solution.

“Ms. Kirsten? Who’s that, Connor?” She shoved the hose deeper into his bum, “Another imaginary friend of yours?”

Connor let out a sharp gasp, “Governess Kirsten!”

Governess Kirsten smiled.

“Sorry, Governess Kirsten”

“It’s okay. we all make mistakes. Just don’t do it again, Connor.”

Connor nodded.

Kirsten was Connor’s ‘Governess’, if that’s what you’d call her. She took the role more of a midwife, or an extended babysitter, when Connor’s mom would go on her long business trips in Asia, sometimes being gone for months at a time. Tall, slender, a dirty blonde, with speckled green eyes, she looked more like a fashion model than a overglorified nanny. But Kirsten didn’t mind the work at all. She was given free board in their quite sizable country house, the pay was more than compensating due to Connor’s mom’s well-paying job, and she had lots of down time since taking care of the eleven year old Connor wasn’t too much of a hassle. In fact, Kirsten found her self enjoying the boy. It wasn’t hard to convince his innocent young mind to play some ‘adult’ games.

Connor had wanted to go swimming that day in the cool swimming pool in the backyard, and Kirsten agreed, putting on a black bikini and undies and glass buttplug, feeling kinkier than usual. While Connor played in the pool, she could work up a nice tan on one of the lawnchairs, maybe even ‘relieve’ some stress. But no matter how much she tried to concentrate, she found herself constantly eying up the boy, watching him splash and happily play in the pool. She tried to look away, to push out some of her naughty thoughts of the boy and focus on getting her tan, but she couldn’t. Nor could she keep her hand away from inside her underwear as her thoughts drifted. The garden hose Connor was playing with in the pool only further spurred her horny desires, until Kirsten got a terribly wicked idea.

“This feels kind of funny, Governess Kirsten.”

“That’s because we haven’t started yet.” She stood back up and admired her plan coming to fruition. Even in the pool, Connor felt hot (Kirsten was cooking out of water, but being a southern girl was far more accustomed to blazing heats), so all Kirsten had to do was convince him to play one of her special games, one that would really help to cool him down. Connor found Kirsten’s games to be odd and funny, usual making him tingle in weird areas. But he loved Kirsten when she smiled and was happy, and playing her games always pleased and delighted her.

Now, he felt the garden hose (off) at least eight inches inside of him as he laid back in the lawnchair, legs spread open, swimming trunks off and tossed to the side, and his back propped up only a few degrees for him to see Kirsten trying to work the hose up his ass.

“I’m going to go turn on the hose. Your going to feel something in your tummy, but that’s just part of the game, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Okay…?”

“Oh, sorry. Okay Governess Kirsten!”

“Good boy!”

Kirsten skipped across the green grass over to the house, which was where the hose drew its water from. She reached the sprocket for the hose, and making sure Connor didn’t cheat and try to take it out, she twisted it on slightly, hearing the cold, refreshing water begin to trickle down the tubing. She didn’t want to flush Connor too quickly full of water, she wanted to savor the experience, and let Connor enjoy it as well. She pranced back to Connor, just as the first flow of water began to hit.

Connor let out a sharp breath, “I feel it Governess Kirsten! I feel it in my belly!”

“Good, good! Do you like the feeling? Does it feel nice and cool?”

“Yeah!”

Kirsten kneeled down next to Connor, smiling her perverted, mischievous grin. She laid a hand onto his stomach and could feel the slow flow of water start to flood his insides. Putting her ear to his stomach she could even hear it swirl and push deeper and deeper into him.

“Um, Governess Kirsten?”

“Yes Connor?”

“I’m starting to feel kind of full. How long does this game last?” by now, the water filled up his rectum and large intestine about halfway, and he was steadily reaching fullness.

Kirsten picked up a jar of lotion next to the chair. She squeezed some onto her hands, “Much longer than this!” Expertly she started to massage Connor’s stomach, squeezing and relaxing his ab and stomach muscles, enabling his body to accept more water. Her upward motion pushed the water already accumulating deeper into Connor, bloating him where water normally couldn’t reach, giving him a real sense of fullness. He felt a weird feeling of queasiness rising in his stomach, especially weird since he didn’t eat breakfast after telling Kirsten he wanted to go swimming, at Kirsten’s request.

From the quick, smooth, oily massage to the sensation filling him up, Connor couldn’t help but let out a low groan as he closed his eyes, his breath increasing.

“I take it your enjoying this, hm?”

Connor nodded in reply. The cold water was doing just as Kirsten said it would, it really was cooling him down from the hot sun. But Connor felt full, his stomach starting to pudge out like it would after eating a heavy meal.

“Governess?...”

“Don’t worry baby, you still have a lot of room left. Plus, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

Kirsten lifted Connor’s leg and positioned herself between Connor’s spread legs, “Remember our little game ‘slip-and-slide’?”

“ye-yeah?”

“Well, we can play that at the same time! Watch.” Kirsten unclasped her swimming bra behind her back and let her perky and smooth 34F cup breasts hang free. Brushing her bangs out of the way, she picked up Connor’s flaccid cock in her hands and begin to lick it’s tip. Connor was well endowed for a kid his age at 6.5 inches, hitting puberty earlier than most other boys, and Kirsten loved him for it.

It took only a few seconds and short gasps for Connor to get fully erect, his butt clenching to the hose snaking inside of him. Kirsten rested Connor’s cock in the middle of her chest, and pushed her boobs together, surrounding it. Slowly, she started moving up and down, her tongue still swirling and teasing the tip. The games before had been one thing for Connor, but this was a whole new combination of weird feelings and sensations. Not only was his lower body all tingly from his Governess playing with his cock, but his stomach was getting filled more and more. It felt like one of the Governess’ dildos they sometimes played with, but this was much, much larger and more form fitting.

Kirsten looked up, keeping her boobs in a tight sandwich around Connor’s cock, and watched as Connor’s face contorted to the weird feelings inside. His stomach was still bloating from the water being pumped into him, now looking like he was three to four months pregnant. Every down motion from Kirsten would cause a pleasured gasp, every up motion would cause clenched teeth and a sharp intake from the rush of water. Kirsten had only been playing with Connor’s cock for about a minute, but it was twitching already, overstimulated by the force of water on Connor’s poor, freezing prostate.

“Governess Kirsten… can I… please….”

“One more minute baby, I know you can do it.”

Kirsten loved when Connor squirmed like he did. His cute, pathetic moans showed how truly helpless he was. She had him under her thumb, whenever she wanted to play, he was more than happy to jump right in, even though he knew he would feel weird and sore after.

Kirsten’s pace started to quicken, as did Connor’s gasps from breath. His stomach now looked as if it was six months pregnant, filled the the brim with cool water.

“mhm, okay Connor, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, on three.” Kirsten popped the whole tip of Connor’s cock into her mouth, holding up her hand while still squishing her tits over his cock.

 _One._ She held up one finger, bouncing her mouth up and down on Connor’s cock with a full boob- and blowjob. Connor rubbed his sore belly, the water relentlessly trickling in, swelling him up like a balloon.

 _Two._ Kirsten held up two fingers, still making quick work at Connor’s crotch, sucking and massaging his cock with her mouth and tits. Connor groaned a long growing moan as he shifted, unable to get comfortable from the pressure building inside, his cock feeling like it couldn’t retract, his body pushing it out unable to deflate and let it back down.

 _Three!_ Kirsten plunged her head to all the way down to Connor’s balls, deepthroating his whole shaft. Connor’s back arched as he squirted his seed down Kirsten’s throat, letting out a loud shout and cry of pure sexual pleasure. After shooting his load, he kept orgasming, the water in his ass freezing and pressing into his prostate.

“Good boy! Now wasn’t that fun?”

“Ye-yeah, it really was! But, Governess Kirsten, could you please turn the hose off, please? There’s too much water. Please.”

“Hm,” Connor’s stomach looked like a painful nine month pregnancy, his skin turning red from being so taut, and Kirsten teased him, “I think you can take just a little bit more.”

“Please, Governess!”

She heaved a sad sigh, “Fine.” With one swift tug she pulled the hose out of his ass, making Connor moan even more from his sensitive butt being vacated. He clenched as hard as he could, now trying to reverse a forced hole opening, keeping the water stuck inside. His hole seemed to twitch and wink as it started healing back.

“You know, I don’t want you leaking this around the house. I think I have a toy to prevent that.” Kirsten reached behind her and grabbed onto the base of the buttplug up her own ass, tugging it out. It was glass and big enough to warrant extra lube when inserting it, but not large enough to tear or hurt his asshole. It was still slick with the ass and pussy juices Kirsten had unconsciously been dripping, and it was already to go in. She positioned the tip right up to Connor’s asshole, just kissing it.

“Okay, now push out carefully. Nice and easy baby.”

Connor pushed out with his ass; the water was still held tight deep inside him, and his rectum remained dry. The buttplug started to poke into his ass, peeking just inside of him. Kirsten started pushing forward and pulling back, relaxing and stretching his asshole open to accept the plug. It kept spreading in deeper and deeper, almost going into his ass. Connor and Kirsten both pushed harder, and with a nice wet pop the buttplug slid right into Connor’s ass. Connor cooed a sore, girly moan, the water inflation, blow- and boobjob, and now large buttplug too stimulating for his childish frame. Kirsten smiled and kissed his distended belly, making Connor shiver from the touch.

“Oh, you did so well in that game! You were able to take so much water, much more than I could take,” She hugged and squeezed Connor’s tummy, drawing more ah’s and oh’s and sharp gasps, “You make me so proud Connor!”

Connor smiled, the ecstasy and pleasure of his orgasm still twitching inside along with his beaming pride, “Thank you, Ms. Kirsten!”

“Now don’t take that buttplug out until tonight, okay Connor?”

Connor stifled another groan as he nodded his head, trying to catch his breath.

“Good boy.” She slapped his ass, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain and bloated pleasure, “And it’s _Governess_ Kirsten.”

Kirsten kissed Connors forehead, and skipped back to the house, happy and satisfied.


End file.
